worldtriggerfandomcom-20200223-history
Atsushi Hokari
}} |image = Anime= |-|Manga= |Romaji = Hokari Atsushi |kanji = 穂刈篤 |alias = Pokari (ポカリ) |gender = Male |Birthdate = June 15 |Zodiac Sign = Lepus |Blood Type = O |Age = 18 |Species = Human |Height = |Hair = Black |Eye Color = |Status = Alive |Class = B |Affiliation = Border |Branch = HQ |Team = Arafune Unit |Team Rank = B-rank #11 |Position = Sniper |Occupation = Border Combatant High School Student |Teammates = Tetsuji Arafune (Leader) Yoshito Hanzaki Rin Kagami (Operator) |Relatives = Father Mother Younger Brother |Main = Eaglet Shield |Subs = Bagworm Shield |Manga = Chapter 54 |Anime = Episode 25|Voice Jap = Yūki Tai (Anime)}} |Hokari Atsushi}} is a B-rank Sniper and a member of Arafune Unit. Appearance Hokari is a light-skinned, tall young man with a lean physique, slanted eyes and jet black hair cropped in a messy mohawk. His unit's uniform consists in a jet black jacket with turquoise stripes around the raised collar, along the zipper, around the hem and the wrists, and white ones around and inside the raised collar and on the outer side of the sleeves. There are also four white lines, arranged in two columns of two, to each side of the zipper. Above the topmost left white line is the B-rank logo with the unit's position emblazoned on it. The attire is completed by jet black pants and boots. Personality Hokari is calm and colected person who does not show much emotion, not even when he expresses amazement. He has a tendency to use anastrophes when he speaks, but not when he writes e-mails, texts and the like, even though on those occasions he becomes more talkative.Volume 11 Character Profiles In rank battles he does not shy away from using psychological warfare on his friends and turn their insecurities against them, although he was later supposed to apologize. Relationships Tetsuji Arafune Aside from being teammates, Hokari and Arafune are close friends who hang out together. Hokari also introduced Arafune to weight muscle training. Hisato Sasamori Although during the match against Tamakoma Second and Suwa Unit Hokari attempted to use Sasamori's insecurities to rattle him, the two are actually good friends. In a draft that had to be scrapped due to the page limit Hokari would have apologized to Sasamori via text, commenting that he was growing fast without him noticing and that it made him feel lonely. In response Sasamori would have playfully thanked him for the point. Chika Amatori Hokari was impressed with Chika's astounding firepower, which he believed could be paradigm-shifting for Snipers, and has taken an interest in her ever since. He was intrigued to learn of her inability to injure others. Hiro Kitazoe Hokari and Kitazoe are probably close, since the latter did not react when the Sniper jested about not being able to imagine him starving to death. Hikari Nire Hokari and Nire appear to be on good terms, with her greeting him enthusiastically when they met at Masato Kageura's restaurant. She calls him by his nickname without adding an honorific. Kōtarō Suwa Although the relationship between the two is unconfirmed, they might be on good terms since Suwa referred to Hokari by his nickname. Quotes * (To his teammates) "Is it the dawn of a new era for Snipers?" * (To Sasamori ) "You punk. I'm busy right now." * (To Sasamori ) "Shouldn't you be backing up Suwa? Or did they remove you from the action? You're no match for Arafune, after all." * "I'm already dead." Trivia * Hokari likes chicken meat, fresh vegetables, muscle training and matsuri (Japanese festivals). When he goes to the latter he enjoys participating as well as simply watching. * He is considering getting a motorbike license. * Daisuke Ashihara planned for him to apologize to Sasamori by text for trying to upset him during the rank battle, but the idea was scrapped due to the lack of pages. The text would have read: "Sorry I egged you on★ I feel like you're growing to where you don't need me anymore T∀T" ** Sasamori's reply would have been: "Thanks for the point ^-^" * When asked if the character's frequent use of anastrophe is a habit from when he was a child, the author replied that Hokari ran away from home for a night in the summer of his 3rd year of primary school; the next day he was found and since cheerfully recounting his alleged encounter with aliens, he has been speaking with frequent anastrophes. * In Chapter 163 Hokari's name is incorrectly written as "Atsuji". References Navigation Category:Human Category:Male Category:Characters with O-type blood Category:Characters born in June Category:Lepus Category:Sniper Category:Arafune Unit Category:Alive Category:Combatant Category:Border Combatants Category:Border Category:Atsushi Hokari